


Abomination Practice

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abominations, Amity is a Disaster Ok, Amity's Crush, Amity's Pining, Being Awkward Around Your Crush, F/F, Magic Practice, glyphs, lots of mud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Luz has an abomination test coming up, so she asks the best abomination witch she knows for help.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Abomination Practice

When Luz had asked her to help prepare for her abominations test after school, Amity had managed to agree to help with some level of composure...albeit afterwards, she had rushed to excuse herself, feeling her face burning and praying that Luz couldn’t pick up on how her heart fluttered at the idea of spending one on one time with her…

Amity had taken a detour to the bathroom. She splashed some water, took a few deep breaths, and forced herself to calm down. She still had Magical Theory to get through before school ended. She couldn’t spend it swooning over something as simple as a study date- 

Session. A study session. She corrected herself as she walked out the bathroom. She steeled herself, ready to absorb facts and not picture how Luz looks when she concentrates with her tongue poking out of her mouth and her face scrunched up into a dorky yet somehow endearing look-

Amity shook her head again and walked into Magical Theory. 

***************************************

Ok, so Amity was going to have to answer for that quiz later. Amity had already begged the teacher to allow her a few bonus points. Now, she’d just have to pray her parents don’t find out. 

But for now, Amity wasn’t worried about that. Her heart was busy skipping as she traced the familiar path through the woods. To think in minutes, she was going to be alone with Luz. 

Amity felt her face heat up again. She sucked in another deep breath. Just play it cool, she chided herself. Cool and coherent.

The trees around her cleared, revealing the Owl House. Amity was surprised to see Luz waiting outside, swaying as the afternoon breeze ruffled her hair. She looked content standing out in the warm sun. But when her eyes turned Amity’s way, her face lit up. 

“Hey, Amity!” Luz cried with a wide smile. All Amity could think to respond with was an incoherent string of syllables. 

Thankfully, Luz wasn’t in earshot to hear it, but her face felt like it grew a few dozen shades redder. Luz didn’t seem to mind that either. She bounded up to her, her expression shifting from excitement to a more serious look. She stopped in front of Amity and grabbed her shoulders. 

“How do you make abominations?” She demanded. 

Amity was too focused on how close Luz was to her. Her touch kicked up a flutter in her stomach that it took her a minute to understand what she’d said.

Amity blinked and shook her head. “What?!” 

“Amity, you gotta help me.” Luz whined. 

“What do you mea- you don’t know anything about abominations?” Amity said dumbfounded. 

“I know the theory behind it!” Luz claimed. “It’s basically animating mud, right? So, I thought if I looked in some mud, I’d find a glyph I could use, but I scoured every mud hole I can find around here! The best I could find was this.” 

Luz picked up a stick and drew a circle on the bare dirt under their feet. She drew a few crossing lines and a square inside of it, similar to the other glyphs Amity had seen her use. However when Luz touched it, the activated glyph seemed to melt the dirt under it. The dirt liquified, bubbling up into a small, darker geyser. The geyser shot mud up about a foot before it settled into a still mud puddle. 

“Well, that’s...something.” Amity tried. 

“I know! That’s why I asked for your help!” Luz said loudly, throwing her hands towards Amity. She then circled them in front of her chest. “I thought if I saw real abomination magic, I could figure out what I’m doing wrong, and who better to ask then the best abomination witch I know.” Luz wiggled her eyebrows, looking at Amity with a smile.

The complement sent another rush of heat to her cheeks. She idly wondered if she could pass out from all the blood rushing to her face. 

“So, could you summon an abomination please?” Luz asked. 

“Oh!” Amity said, growing aware of Luz staring expectantly at her. Her strange human phone was poised to record her. “Oh, of course.” 

Amity traced a circle with her heel. Golden light traced the way as she closed it, forming a ring of light. Amity stepped out of it in time to see the familiar purple mud erupt from her previous spot, gushing upward and taking form. It grew and solidified into a witchoid figure. It smiled and waved at Luz. Luz waved back with a chuckle.

Cute, Amity’s brain screamed. Amity clamped her mouth shut to keep that thought from spilling out. 

‘Ok, let’s see.” Luz took up her stick and her phone. Amity moved to peek over her shoulder. She wasn’t sure what she expected to see watching her own feet draw a circle on the- “There!” Luz hit pause on the video. Amity’s feet froze just as she finished the circle. The circle’s light flashed and gave a glimpse at a glyph much like Luz’s.

Huh. Amity looked down at herself. Is that what her magic really was?

“There. We just need that glyph!” Luz said.

Amity turned back to the phone screen. She frowned. From the angle of the ground and her own legs, it was hard to make out just what the glyph was. Luz played back the footage a bit. Amity could make out a few lines, but she couldn’t quite put together what the glyph was made of. 

“Uhh, are you sure that will work?” 

“Of course, that’s how I learned the spells I know.” Luz said confidently even as she squinted at her own phone herself. “I mean how hard could it be. It’s just a glyph.” 

*****************************************************************************

Amity let out a frustrated groan as another one of Luz’s puddles collapsed into purple abomination mud. Luz flopped to the ground, splashing purple mud on herself from her previous attempt. If Amity looked around the yard, she could see dozens of similar puddles dotting the yard. 

She had been trying her best to help coach Luz in abomination magic, but there was only so much she could do with Luz’s form of magic. In the end, she could usually only watch as Luz made attempt after attempt. And jeez, did it make her feel useless. 

“How is this so hard?” Amity asked, frustration leaking into her voice.

“Welcome to my world.” Luz answered back glumly. She let herself fall back, squishing herself further into the abomination puddle. “I’m hopeless.” She whined, clutching her phone to her chest.

It occurred to Amity that this was probably how Luz learned magic in the first place. Dozens of attempts made only to fail again and again. She was pioneering magic that hadn’t been seen on the Isles in ages after all. 

She was strong and determined, more than most witches Amity knew. Magic came natural to them, yet Luz had worked hard for the few spells she had, something unheard of for humans. Luz had made the impossible possible herself, and like hell was Amity going to let her quit now. 

Amity sighed. “Come on, Luz. We’ve been working off that same video you took. Why don’t I just show you again?” 

Luz looked at her. “Yeah, alright.”

She peeled herself from the abomination puddle and readied herself to record. This time, Amity used her hand to draw the summoning circle on the ground. Again, an abomination sprouted from the ground. 

“Well?” Amity watched Luz’s face grow slack. Amity frowned, concerned. “What? What happened?” 

Luz smacked herself on the forehead. “I’m an idiot.”

“What? Luz, no, you’re not!” 

“Yes, I am! I’ve been looking at it upside down! It’s literally the just mud glyph.” Luz took her mud caked stick and drew the mud glyph at her feet. “With an X through it! God, why didn’t I put it together sooner!” 

Luz xed out the glyph and slapped it. Amity watched as a small geyser of abomination mud flowed once more. The goo flowed and shaped itself, forming a familiar dripping witchoid shape. After a few seconds, a tiny abomination stood about a foot tall. It blinked its dark eyes at Amity.

“You...did it.”

“I did it? I did it!” Luz cheered, jumping and throwing her hands up. Just then, the newly formed abomination shivered. It’s gooey form shuttered, dropping goo in small dollops onto the dirt. It lasted another few seconds before melting once more. 

“You may need more practice, but-” Amity let out an oomph as Luz threw herself at Amity. 

“We did it, Amity! Thank you so much!” Luz’s arms squeezed Amity’s waist. Amity was hyper aware of how close Luz had pressed herself into this tight hug, and it felt like both her stomach and her head were short circuiting. She was sure her face must’ve been as red as the Bard coven witches’ uniforms. 

Luz held her in her hug for a long minute, something Amity both cursed and thanked Azura for, before she let her go. Luz moved back to a patch of dirt, drawing another abomination circle. She slapped it and summoned another abomination, this one staying solid long enough to slap Luz’s palm for some reason. 

Luz let out a giddy giggle. “I can do abomination magic!” She said as if she couldn’t believe it. Amity smiled, glad to have had a hand in making it happen. 

Luz gestured her stick towards Amity. “Do you want to try?” 

Amity’s mind drew a blank. All she could do was nod her head and take the stick. When she went to draw the circle however, she ran into a problem. 

She couldn’t remember what the circle looked like. 

“Here, let me help you!” 

Luz moved behind Amity, taking a light hold of her hands from behind. She guided Amity’s hands as she drew the starting circle and then the crossing lines. She was yet again made aware of Luz’s soft hands holding hers, of the warm Luz gave off as she leaned over Amity’s shoulder, of the puffs of breath Amity could feel ruffling her hair…

“There now, touch it.” 

Amity blinked as Luz withdrew. She felt as if something was missing now. Luz had managed to consume her focus in just a few seconds.

Amity blushed in embarrassment. She touched the glyph, activating it. An abomination formed, but Amity wasn’t paying attention to it. She was too busy focusing on the wide, excited smile on Luz’s face. 

God, Luz was going to be the death of her, Amity thought. She smiled and watched Luz draw the glyph again. But at least, she was enjoying it.

**Author's Note:**

> Up next is a lil something more shippy about how Luz puts that new spell glyph to use *wonk*
> 
> But thanks for reading! Comment what you think and hit kudos if you liked it!


End file.
